


Gone

by passionate_fruit



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Funny, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Just Bad, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionate_fruit/pseuds/passionate_fruit
Summary: Here he was, watching his best friend slowly bleed out. He was incapable of helping and yet unable to look away. He was supposed to be a superhero! How could this all go so wrong?...it's fluff I swear... Short little attempt at humor I wrote while I was bored in class.





	

Blood.

The first thing he noticed was the blood.

_There was so much._

He may act like an idiot sometimes, but he was smart.

_Oh no._

He was smart enough to know that this was bad. Some part of him was hoping that maybe he was wrong. This couldn't be happening. It just can't! It's not _fair_. It's not-

A small noise grabbed his attention. Wally glanced down and saw him. Wally tried to hold in his tears. _There was so much blood..._

Wally wanted to scream. His best friend was bleeding out from a deep gash in his stomach, and it was all his fault. Wally forced himself to bend down and stare at him. He was too young...

It wasn't helping Wally any that his friend was small for his age. _So, so small._

His poor little bird, bleeding out while Wally was forced to watch, incapable of doing anything else. "No... why..." Wally choked out, still trying not to cry.

"Are you done yet?" Artemis asked impatiently. Wally wondered how she could be so cruel.

"Yeah. Not to rush you, but we gotta go. Batman'll be so mad if we're late and... let's just say it will _not_ be asterous." Robin said.

"He's been a better friend than you've ever been, Rob!" Wally yelled.

"How would you know? You met him two minutes ago!" Robin stared at Wally, who was cradling the small pidgeon in his arms. "Besides, weren't you just complaining about how annoying pidgeons were?"

"You don't understand!" Artemis sighed as Wally finally broke down crying.

"Whatever Baywatch, you're not gonna make me late." She said as she continued walking towards the zeta beams.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thanks for reading! Also, please tell me what you thought.


End file.
